


Remember Me?

by Bumping_Bees



Series: Inktober 2018 [24]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Inktober 2018, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-04 04:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16340240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumping_Bees/pseuds/Bumping_Bees
Summary: Levi meets up with someone from a past life apparently.Written for Inktober.





	Remember Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Inktober Day 24.
> 
> Prompt: I forgot you.

"I'm sorry... What is going on?" I ask the person wrapped around me.

I was supposed to be getting a physical, but my doctor took one look at me and hugged me. They're sobbing into my chest. I pat their shoulder awkwardly.

"It's been so long, Levi, " Dr. Zoë says, pulling away and wiping their eyes on a sleeve.

_Is that sanitary?_

"I don't... I don't think we've met." I would have remembered those eyes. Their eyes are the color of red wine.

Their eyes seem to lose their light at my words. I feel a little guilty. I try to remember meeting them... But I can't. Everything about this person is new to me.

"You don't remember me? I'm Hange... We..." They clear their throat, take a deep breath, and let me go.

Maybe they feel familiar. Their presence certainly sparks something in my chest... But I don't know this person.

"Maybe you can refresh my memory?" I suggest, hesitantly.

My doctor seems to stumble over their words, looking a little manic.

"What are your thoughts on reincarnation?" They finally ask. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also writing for kinktober. Check out my other Levihan fic for day 24.
> 
> If you liked this story, feel free to leave a comment. I love it when people say hi. ♡♡♡


End file.
